


| looking for balance |

by thewitch-ier (letheanlilith)



Series: geralt x jaskier [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, absentminded lute playing, jaskier has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letheanlilith/pseuds/thewitch-ier
Summary: jaskier has nightmares[also published on tumblr under the same username]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: geralt x jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623097
Kudos: 68





	| looking for balance |

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first ever the witcher work~ i'd really appreciate feedback as i have no clue if i'm doing this right or not!
> 
> hope you enjoy this little piece xx

Jaskier was only eighteen years old when he decided to tag along _the White Wolf_.

He was only eighteen when he started having nightmares _of monsters and men_. 

Of kikimora's, hirikka's and sylvan's;  
of drunken men, angry husbands and pompous knights.

Jaskier, _the humble bard_ , was plagued by his own mind's creations; scenes where his white tunic was _dyed_ a dark red, where an arrow - set into motion by a furious lord - hit his _chest_ , where _Geralt_ was _not quick enough_ to dodge the claw of _a hideous beast_.

He lazily glanced around their makeshift camp, his fingers were habitually playing with his lute's strings as a soft, slow version of an unfinished song filled his ears.

It was _familiar_ , the feeling of an elf's lute under his arm, tight strings jumping under the pressure of his calloused fingers, dancing around the notes spilling from the instrument. 

Then a sudden, deep voice startled him. "Why are you awake, _bard_?" 

"Well you see, inspiration came to me in the form of a dream-" he chuckled as his fingers continued their mindless, well-rehearsed routine with the strings "-more of a nightmare really."


End file.
